


Les couleurs de l'acier

by Jainas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Ninjas - Freeform, Swords, Symbolism, ninjas are weapons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ninja est une arme. Mais selon l'acier utilisé et la trempe, la lame est de plus ou moins bonne qualité. pov Kakashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les couleurs de l'acier

**Author's Note:**

> Petite série tirée d'un drabble inspiré du livre "Les couleurs de l'acier" de JK Parker.  
> Puis, comme l'analogie ne me laissait pas en paix, je l'ai explorée sur d'autres personnages.

Le Sandaïme avait coutume de dire que faire un bon ninja était comme forger une lame : il faut d'abord le chauffer aux flammes de la colère, puis le plonger dans un bain d'eau salée, un bain de larmes, de peur et de faiblesse. Après cela la lame est dure mais pas encore assez. Il faut une nouvelle fois l'exposer au feu long de la haine froide, réfléchie, puis de nouveau l'immerger dans les larmes et la douleur.  
Seulement à ce moment-là, disait-il, le ninja est suffisamment fort pour servir le village sans se briser.

Kakashi est une arme parfaite.

* * *

 

Parfois, lorsqu'il est particulièrement déprimé –ou lucide-, Kakashi jauge les gens qui l'entourent.

Non pas du point de vue des capacités ou de la potentialité d'une attaque surprise –cela, comme tout ninja qui se respecte, il l'évalue constamment… Non, ce qu'il jauge avec un cynisme qui le trouble lui même, c'est leur valeur en tant que lame, leur degrés de fonte.

Pour lui la première portée au rouge, celle qui a déformé le fer à jamais, a eu lieu alors qu'il avait sept ans, et qu'il est rentré chez lui pour trouver le corps de son père prostré sur le tatami central du dojo, son sabre de cérémonie en travers du corps et une flaque de sang déjà sèche l'entourant comme un tapis noir, poisseux.  
Ce premier façonnage a laissé une lame pure, étincelante. En apparence parfaite.  
Ce n'est qu'au moment la seconde refonte que se sont révélées les failles dans le métal. Elles ont rougeoyé, mises en évidences par la chaleur des braises, et de nouveau la lame s'est déformée. Le bain d'eau salée dans lequel elle à été plongée ensuite n'a pas réussit à refroidir le cœur. Les tranchants ont de nouveau été martelés, longuement et douloureusement, jusqu'à ce que le fil soit acéré, plus encore qu'avant, mais l'âme de l'arme n'a jamais tout à fait retrouvé la froideur d'auparavant. C'est cela qui fait de lui une meilleure lame, il le sait.  
A présent la lame ne risque plus de rompre à un coup de taille, elle pliera.  
Mais pas trop, parce que sinon elle serait aussi inutile que l'ancienne.

\--

Il ne devrait pas être surpris, parce que l'homme est une exception a à peu près toutes les conceptions de normalité existantes, mais Gai n'est et ne sera jamais une lame comme les autres.  
Parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été porté au rouge.  
Enfin si, en fait, et c'est là que les choses deviennent étranges. Gai est  _constamment_  au cœur du brasier de la forge. Et c'est constammentque la lame est chauffée à blanc, mais c'est constamment également que les larmes froides coulent sur elles, et empêchent l'alliage de se déformer, de se déliter.  
Kakashi n'est même pas vraiment certain que ce soit  _possible_ , soumise à de telles contraintes la lame ne pourra que rompre, un jour ou l'autre… Mais c'est pourtant comme ça que ça ce passe, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être fasciné par cette arme toujours brûlante et toujours refroidie.  
Mais après tout c'est Gai… Et même s'il ne devrait même plus être surpris par le fourreau vert émeraude qui cache les larmes aux regards, mais laisse à tous ressentir la chaleur brûlante, il l'est toujours autant.

\--

Sakura n'est pas fini de forger.  
Le cœur de la lame est d'excellente qualité. Un alliage souple et solide à la fois, et si le premier sabre n'avait rien de remarquable, la première fusion du métal et la trempe qui a suivi ont été parfaites. Juste l'intensité et la durée nécessaires pour remodeler les bords de la lame, lui donner le tranchant, l'équilibre qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Il ne lui manquait qu'un bon forgeron –ce que lui-même n'a pas été-, et la jeune fille qui est sortie de la forge est une lame de toute beauté.  
Mais si la lame a parfaitement réagi au passage dans le brasier, le second n'a pas encore eu lieu, et Kakashi sait que ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'on verra si finalement la lame ne comporte pas quelque fêlure près du cœur : quand elle aura de nouveau refroidi, et que les couleurs de l'acier joueront sur le fer. C'est à ce moment que l'on voit si la seconde trempe à affaiblit l'alliage, ou si au contraire celui-ci a fusionné plus solidement que jamais…  
Mais en attendant Sakura est une arme redoutable, un sabre tout à fait fascinant à regarder danser : la lame est étroite, finement façonnée, d'apparence fragile. Et pourtant lorsqu'on la tire, l'acier brille de milles feux, et la fragilité apparente est oubliée, parce que les larmes ont modelé et lavé le fer, lui ont donné une résistance incomparable.

\--

Itachi a voulu jouer les apprentis forgerons.  
Et malgré son talent indéniable dans tout ce qu'il a pu entreprendre d'autre, il a échoué.

C'est évident pour Kakashi à chaque fois qu'il croise le regard d'onyx de Sasuke.  
La première fonte à été trop longue, trop chaude. Pas assez progressive. Et les larmes n'ont jamais vraiment eu le temps de refroidir, que de nouveau le feu de la haine les réchauffait…  
Et la lame à été irrémédiablement endommagée.  
Ce n'est pas flagrant parce que ce genre de façonnage, s'il ne les détruit pas immédiatement, crée des lames incroyables. Et Sasuke est effectivement devenu avec le temps une arme létale, à la lame incroyablement belle et acérée. Mais il y a un vice caché, une fêlure invisible au cœur de l'acier, à l'endroit ou les bords se raccordent à l'âme du sabre, et plus ce dernier à servit, plus les vibrations l'ont aggravée.  
Sasuke peut encaisser vingt, trente, cent, deux cents assauts sans broncher, mais la faille est là. Et il suffirait d'un un seul coup bien placé pour faire voler la lame étincelante en milliers d'éclats, la détruire irrémédiablement.  
Comment cela n'est pas arrivé plus tôt, c'est un mystère pour Kakashi. Mais la seconde mise à rouge a atteint le cœur de la lame, et d'acharnement du forgeron a partiellement comblée la fêlure.  
La lame n'est plus tout à fait aussi droite d'avant, et si le fil est toujours aussi acéré, l'aspect de la lame à changé. Elle est ternie par endroits, incrustée de sang séché qui ne part pas quelque puisse être le nettoyage qu'on lui fait subir.  
Elle a partiellement perdu l'éclat froid d'avant, une part de son tranchant, mais pourtant elle est plus solide, plus  _dangereuse_  que tout ce qu'Itachi aurait pu produire.  
Le risque de brisure est toujours là cela dit, même s'il n'est plus tout à fait sûr de ce qui pourrait la déclancher… (Parfois, dans ses jours de cynismes les plus noirs, il envisage le coup qui pourrait faire rompre la lame. Mais même ces jours-là il ne va jamais tout au bout de la pensée, parce qu'il sait que le coup qui pourrait briser Sasuke ouvrirait en même temps une brèche profonde en lui-même, et il n'est pas sûr que son propre acier puisse résister à ce genre d'impact.)  
Par contre, il est totalement certain que si un jour la lame se brise, l'assaillant sera égorgé par l'un des éclats d'acier qui jaillira. Après tout, c'est  _Sasuke_.

\--

Pour Naruto, Kakashi n'est pas sûre.  
La première fonte a commencé le jour même de sa naissance, le jour ou l'on a ajouté à l'acier de la lame un alliage rare. Et Naruto n'est pas seulement le fer, il est aussi la chaleur qui s'en dégage, comme si la trempe sans fin qu'il a subi n'avait eut aucun pouvoir pour refroidir l'âme en fusion de la lame.  
Après la première fusion, le bain à été long et amer –trop ?-, et la lame en est sortie fragilisée. Pas très droite et exagérément clinquante peut-être, mais aussi profondément malléable encore, à cause du feu intérieur, et de l'alliage qui ne réagissait pas bien au sel de la trempe.  
Parfois Kakashi se demande ce qui se serait produit si à cette époque quelqu'un d'autre avait trouvé la lame dont personne ne voulait… -Parce c'est ce qu'était Naruto : une lame avide de servir et de prouver sa valeur quelle que soit la main qui la guide…- Que ce serait-il passé si -par exemple et tout à fait au hasard- Orochimaru avait entrevu la chaleur et la solidité de l'arme sous l'acier cabossé du fer ?  
La deuxième portée au rouge a été d'une intensité rare, et a un moment nul n'a su si l'acier allait rompre ou non. Et pourtant du brasier est finalement sortie une lame incroyable, mais cette fois le cœur à refroidit, laissant une brèche visible dans l'alliage.  
Et pourtant Naruto s'est révélé solide, plus solide que ce que Kakashi aurait cru possible. Cette fois les larmes ont lavé la lame de toutes ses impurtées, et quand elle a été tirée du bain, l'âme s'est remise à chauffer plus fort que jamais, brûlant toutes les lames qui croisaient le fer avec lui…  
C'est cela la force de Naruto. La brèche laissée par les portées au rouge est bien là, et il pourrait être brisé avec une telle facilité… mais la chaleur de la lame est telle que c'est  _lui_  qui chauffe à blanc les autres, les déforme sous son contact.  
Naruto est une forge ambulante à lui tout seul.

 


End file.
